lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Chabi)
* New Year's Eve - Sera de Anio Nuevo ** Per la sera mesma, "la sera de anio nova" es bon, o simple "la sera de anio". Alga linguas dise "sera de San Silvestro", ma acel nom no es bon conoseda estra la paises cual usa lo. Me ia sujesta resente "posdia de natal" per 26 desembre; cisa "predia de anio" conveni per nomi la intera de 31 desembre. Serta "dia de anio nova" es bon per "New Year's Day". E bon anio nova a tu! Simon * Neapolitan - Napolitan o napulitan, dependente de si on nomi la site Napoli o Napuli. La site es nomida Napoli en italian e Napule in neapolitan. En la Vicipedia on ave ja articles usante la parola "Napoli". ** Si, "Napoli". La ajetivo es "napolan". Simon * Cheondoism/Chondoism - txondoisme ** "Txondogio" es cisa preferable, ma "txondoisme" es ance posible en mea opina. Simon *** -gyo en corean es la mesma ca -isme. --Chabi (talk) 21:04, January 4, 2019 (UTC) **** Si, ma multe linguas reteni -gyo en esta parola. An tal, multe usa ance -isme, e pos plu pensa, me acorda per "txondoisme". Simon * key performance indicator ** indicador xef de funsiona * British Crown Colony ** Colonia de la corona brites. Simon * Stevens' hand-picked successor ** La seguor spesial elejeda de Stevens (o "par Stevens" si Stevens mesma ia eleje sua seguor). Simon * one-party state ** Sistem unipartital (nos ave ja "multipartital"). Simon * successively ** En serie. En alga frases, on pote usa "la un pos la otra" o simil. Simon * Krio: crio → creol fundida sur la engles parlada par sirca 500 000 persones en Siera Leon. ** Si. Simon * bauxite: bauxita ** Si. Simon * Como on ta tradui "deposit" en "has one of the world's largest deposits of rutile"? ** Deponeda. Simon * rutile ** Me sujesta "rutilo". Simon * World Wildlife Fund ** "World Wildlife Fund" es un nom vea; la nom corente es "World Wide Fund for Nature", e cuando me ia scrive sur lo en Aora Oji, me ia usa "Funda Mundal de Natur". Simon * Guinean forest-savanna mosaic ecoregion ** La ecorejion Mosaica de Foresta e Savana Ginean. Simon * The coast has areas of low-lying Guinean mangroves swamp ** La semantica de esta frase es pico strana: "the Guinean Mangroves" es la nom propre de acel rejion, e on no pote dise bon ce la costa "ave areas de" un nom propre. Donce me sujesta: "La costa ave un rejion basa e pantanosa, nomida la Rizoforas Ginean." Simon * harmattan - harmatan: un venta seca e polvosa cual venta?/sofla? de la Sahara sur la costa atlantica de Africa Ueste en desembre, janero e febrero, esente un venta calda en alga areas e un venta fria en otras. ** Si. Me va ajunta lo a la disionario. Simon * Turanism ** turanisme. Simon * Pan-Turkism ** panturcisme. Simon * Vajrayana * Mahayana * Theravāda ** Longo la regulas per transcrive sanscrito, los es la mesma en elefen. On no nesesa la sinieta longa sur la "ā". Simon * creolistics - creolistica: la ramo de linguistica cual studia la lingual creol e sua leteratures.